The present invention relates to a method of prefabricated building construction, and also to a building structure constructed in accordance with the novel method.
The many advantages of prefabricated building construction are well known, including greater susceptibility to massproduction techniques, better quality control, less skilled personnel required and more efficient use of skilled personnel, and less sensitivity to adverse weather conditions at the construction site. Many prefabricated building construction systems have therefore been developed and are now in use. However, one of the main disadvantages of the known prefabricated building construction systems is the relatively low degree of permissible design flexibility since the known systems usually require the use of molds. This, as a practical matter, drastically limits the number of designs which are economically feasible.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new method of building construction by the use of prefabricated building units which new method has the advantage, among others to be described below, of permitting a high degree of design flexibility. Another object of the invention is to provide a building structure constructed in accordance with the novel method.